How To Properly Seduce Someone
by PassionPoet
Summary: Jack writes a book on how to properly seduce someone with no strings attached. Unfortunately he manages to break his own rules and someone turns tricks on him.......jackgwen warning:smut and some angst


**How to properly seduce someone without being too obvious about it in just a few short days **

**By Captain Jack Harkness **

**Do you ever feel lonely or wished you had someone there for you. Ever want to shag someone senseless with no strings, but they learned to resist your charm. Well, with this guide you can get someone, anyone whether they are men, women, or AUO's(Aliens of Unknown Origin) to easily fall for your charm by following these simple steps.**

**Step 1- Always look your best**

Gwen made her way up the stairs reading over a file. Her head had been absorbed in the file since that morning. It was only when there was a crash did she finally look up to see both Jack and Owen on the floor with scattered papers.

"Owen? Jack? Are you all right?" she asked quickly putting the file down and walking over to them.

"Yeah, fine," said Owen rubbing her head.

She helped Owen to his feet who was glaring at Jack for not looking where he was going and then offered her arm to Jack who was still staring.

"Jack, are you all right?"

"Gwen, where are your pants?"

Gwen wore a red plaid skirt with a black long sleeved matching top. She wore matching black boots that were knee length and to Jack she looked beautifully seductive.

"I spilt some toxic chemicals on them and they had to be disposed. Tosh let me borrow a skirt she had. Do you like it," she said with a bit of flirting in her voice.

Did he like it? He made a mental note to give Toshiko a raise!

**Step 2- Stay close to them without being too obvious. **

"Ow! Gwen, you're on my foot," Jack whispered.

"Well was it my fault you wanted to hide in a closet while those terflopian things-"

"Terafloraporheramodectrinates," he corrected.

"Whatever," she countered and continued, "I'm not the one who pissed them off."

"Give me some credit. Since when is trying to seduce someone or something an insult?"

"Apparently they find it as one."

"But you don't," he said breathing down her neck.

They were hiding in a closet. Gwen's chest was pressed against his and they couldn't possibly get any closer. Jack was extremely turned on by the whole situation and had to control his lower regions from revealing anything.

She couldn't hide her grin and then as she heard the aliens pass Jack pulled her closer to him if that was even more possible. The aliens were monstrous and the last thing he wanted was for his Gw- one of his team to get hurt even if they were in a closet. He heard them snooping around looking for them. 

After a few minutes there was the sound of shuffling feet as they moved away. They both breathed a sigh of relief and Gwen sank into him even more like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jack smiled despite himself. The feel of her body was warm against his and she felt so soft. And he couldn't help, but get a sniff of her strawberry and cream shampoo.

"Are you smelling my hair?" she asked as her hand moved lower on his chest.

"Are you feeling me up?" he countered.

Gwen pulled back immediately; unfortunately she couldn't pull back very far because of the confined space. His breath was hot against hers as she looked up to him. It would have been only too easy for her for to lean forward and kiss him, but that was exactly what he would have wanted. Just for the fun of it she purposely pressed herself closer to him and let her hand linger innocently in front of his lower region. She heard him make a small groan and she grinned despite herself.

"Gwen?"

"Jack. Shh I think their coming again," as she pretended to listen.

She wouldn't purposely do something like that would she? The little minx he thought. He desperately wanted to see what kind of magic those fingers which were modestly seconds from him could do. Tingles ran through him. She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes that could make him fall to his knees if there was any room. Her head was slowly moving closer and so was his on its own accord. And here he thought he was the one trying to seduce her and not the other way around.

There was the sound of turning as Gwen's hand turned the knob and they stumbled out of the closet clinging to each other. Jack couldn't help, but feel disappointed. He was seconds from those luscious lips when…he mentally slapped himself. She was playing with him the whole time. Trying to see whether or not he had some kind of self control which as to recent events proved otherwise.

Jack sighed, "If only the closet were bigger."

Gwen stared at him and he couldn't help, but smirk.

**Step 3: Compliment them with sweet words.**

"Gwen you look stunning."

Gwen looked at him quizzically. They had just come from another mission where the alien had decided it'd be amusing to puke on her. By the time she got back to the Hub the first thing she wanted to do was get it off.

"Jack I just got out of the shower and I'm only wearing a towel."

"Exactly."

**Step 4: Impress them whether it is with old tales to present actions.**

"My first time was with the boy next door and compared to recent lovers he gets a two," Tosh blushed.

The team had decided to go out for a few drinks and after more than a few they were having chats about past lovers and such.

"All right the best you ever had. Loving sex doesn't count or maybe it really was the best," Jack said.

"Point is who got you the most excited? Ianto you first," Gwen smiled drunkenly. 

Jack sat beside her and couldn't help, but think about how cute she was when she was drunk. They all were save for Owen who couldn't drink because he was undead. Jack was still sober too. He never drank and when he did he took his liquor preferably alone and at the Hub with his own stash. He casually draped his arm around Gwen who had just taken another sip of beer and was looking at Ianto waiting for an answer.

"Jack, no question," Ianto grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

"Big shocker there," Owen mouthed and Tosh slapped him playfully.

"Tosh?" Gwen asked.

Tosh blushed a deep shade of red before answering. She answered too low for any of them to really hear and then hiccupped.

"Beg your pardon," Ianto asked. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but he could have sworn she said…

"Jack," it was almost a whisper, but they heard.

Jack quickly pulled his arm back as the whole team stared at him. Tosh looked down at the table her face a mixture of emotions.

"I'll go get some more drinks," said Jack quickly getting up leaving everyone to stare after him

"Wow, I didn't know…" Ianto said still in shock.

"It was when I first joined. Nothing romantic just casual," she said still blushing.

"Have you all slept with Jack? Owen, you too?" asked Gwen.

"Not my finest moment," he coughed.

"Hmm," Gwen pondered looking at the three of them.

"Oh c'mon Gwen don't act so surprised," Owen started.

"No, it's not that, but…he never tried to seduce me and I'm just wondering whether I should feel honored or whether I should feel insulted."

"Insulted. Definitely," said Ianto

"All right who's up for a game of pool," Jack began quickly coming back with some more drinks.

Gwen took the first drink she could get her hands on and drank it like it would provide all the answers to her problems.

"But I never said he was the best I ever had," Owen said.

"Excuse me?" Jack couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth as he stared at the medic.

Owen smirked as he shot down a bit of the other man's ego, "As you know I prefer women to men so no offence Jack. Compared to any man I've been with, Tosh don't look at me like that, he is the best, but compared to all my lovers he is only third best."

"Third?" Jack said in disbelief.

"The first was Diane and though it was loving she was also the best for me just plain sexually too."

"All right who was the second," said Jack retaking his seat next to Gwen.

Owen knew he was going to enjoy this all too much. He was such a twat and he knew it all too well, "Gwen. Cooper."

Gwen choked on her drink immediately and hit her chest with her fist and slammed her other hand on the table.

"What," she looked at Owen in disbelief.

"What? You should feel honored. You beat Jack by a landslide or rather a bedslide."

"Owen I might be a bit intoxicated, but I'm pretty sure I can lump you so hard that you'll be the one that feels hungover."

"Well I'm only stating the truth."

Gwen blushed a deeper shade of red. The entire team was looking at her and she could do nothing but put her head in her hands.

"How about that game of pool," Ianto said slowly.

Tosh and Owen followed. Jack sat in his seat folding his arms, contemplating this whilst keeping his eyes on Gwen. She had beaten him, as Owen apparently said, at his own trademark and he couldn't help being impressed and disappointed at the same time. Of all the people, he thought miserably to himself, you didn't seduce her and according to Owen she was better. He could have killed himself over this and now thanks to Owen he'd be obsessing about it over the next few days too.

**Step 5: Flirt until the subject of desire reaches blushing quota, but be careful sometimes they may find means of turning their own charm on you.**

"So you want to spend the night with me," Jack asked as he stood behind her at her station while stroking her hair.

Gwen almost choked on the sip of coffee she was taking at the time and Jack patted and rubbed her back to keep her from killing herself. He watched her turn a shade of red and grinned.

"What?" she asked turning to him and wiping her mouth.

"To finish some filing. I could do with the company," he told her innocently.

She folded her arms as he gave her one of those dashing smiles. Ever since the night in the bar the entire team had been acting weird around her. Owen was just being an idiot. He was given an opportunity to play the part of a super wanker and took it or so she told herself. She didn't even want to relive the memory of sleeping with him. That seemed so long ago. About a year and half she estimated actually. She was single again since Rhys death and she didn't need Owen stirring painful memories.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," she told him finishing up one of her own files. 

He nodded and headed back towards his office. The entire team had left and he would finally get some alone time with Gwen. 

"Tosh!" he said surprised.

"Sorry Jack I just needed to scan this object and since Owen and Ianto had moved it to the office well…" she said as she continued to scan a huge chunk of alien metal that had fallen through the rift.

He sat at his desk trying not to look impatient, but he wanted the Hub empty as soon as possible save for Gwen of course. He picked up a newspaper pretending to read just to keep himself occupied.

"Tosh! I didn't know you were still here," said Gwen as she entered through the door.

Tosh looked up to see Gwen standing. She then looked to Jack who was smirking behind a newspaper. It looked as though the left side of his jaw was twitching and Tosh suddenly understood what was going on.

"Gwen you working late," she asked casually.

"Jack needs some help with filing I believe he said is that right Jack?" she turned to him.

He nodded and pretended not to notice either one of them. Something else was plaguing his mind. A fantasy that wouldn't stop playing in his head. It seemed all he did lately was indulge in getting Gwen to himself. Perhaps if he finally had her he could get her out of his head once and for all. That's how it worked for the rest of them, but Gwen…there was always something holding him back. No more, he thought. He needed to go through this for his own sanity and pleasure. He could almost hear the way she called his name and how she felt as she moved.

"Jack you might want to put that way," Tosh noted as she left.

Jack looked down and immediately put the paper down over his pants and turned and deep red hoping Gwen didn't notice. It seemed he had indulged a little too much that time.

**Step 6: Stir some sexual tension with some good innocent angsty fights, but nothing too serious or you will lose the object of your desire to anger rather than a night of passion.**

"I don't believe you!" she yelled at him exiting the office.

The night had started innocent enough until Jack had brought up a file on an old case. It didn't seem like such a big deal until he mentioned that the people involved really were insignificant to the whole of a catastrophe. She stared at him in disbelief and really took this to heart.

"How can you say those people didn't matter? They had families, they had lives until Torchwood decided to interfere."

"They were a husband and wife who were druggies and beat their kid with a wooden stick," he argued poorly.

"They are still people. They matter. For all you know they could have been the most significant piece of history man has ever known."

"But they weren't."

"That's not the point. Jack, what does Torchwood fight for if not for people because this planet would be an empty shell if human beings did not give it structure, meaning, importance, or life. All of them matter. Even the ones we can't save."

Jack looked at her in that way that made her want to hold him even if she was angry at him. Amazement seemed to fill his eyes and he could barely look at her, "Your right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. They matter. They do."

Gwen nodded, picked up her things and made for the Cog door exhausted.

"I'm tired," she told him, "Can I go home?"

He nodded still in shock at what she had just said. _What does Torchwood fight for if not for people because this planet would be an empty shell if human beings did not give it structure, meaning, importance or life._ What would he be like if this human woman did not give him meaning? He quickly pushed those thoughts away though. She was upset and he needed to make it up to her.

She really didn't want to fight anymore and what had just happened just drained energy from her.

"Goodnight Jack," she called on her way out.

**Step 7: Be romantic by sending them flowers or chocolates. Simple things are the best things in life.**

"Jack…it's beautiful," she was at a loss for words.

He came up behind her and placed the gold necklace around her neck ever so caressingly. It shown against her skin perfectly and made him wonder even more what'd it be like to taste that skin beneath it.

"Jack I can't accept something like this."

"Yes, you can. I'm ordering you too." he smirked looking her up and down.

Man she was gorgeous. He would have given anything to just slam her against the desk and snog her face off. He had to calm himself from those thoughts though and remember that there were actually other people present in the Hub.

"Where did you get it?" she asked touching the necklace ever so lightly. There were symbols of alien origin on them and she felt so flattered that he would even think to give her something so stunning.

"Saturn. Mars. Dymium. Uriglia. Some place close by," he said casually.

"What do the symbols mean?" she asked.

"Not so sure," he lied.

They were symbols of togetherness. The person who accepted the necklace would be bound to the giver for all of time, but she didn't need to know that yet. 

"It must've been very expensive," she said.

"You don't need to worry about that. You deserve it," he smiled at her.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Jack."

She held him just that second longer each enjoying the feel of the other's body. She smiled at him and then made her way out of the office to show Tosh. His eyes roamed lower as she walked away and he took a deep breath. Yep, one thousand credits and two shags with a double headed alien was definitely worth it for her.

**Step 8: If you have completed all the first six steps well then there should be no problem with the test of jealousy. Don't give them all the attention they've been recently receiving and see how they react. If you do it even more correctly then by the end of the night you should be going home with them and not the person you were using to make the other person jealous… if that even made sense. **

"Do you come here often," Jack asked casually sitting next to a man near a bar.

Jack caught Gwen's eye and watched her turn red to his delight. She sat with Tosh on the other side and they were discussing something about aliens until she saw him smirking that irresistible smirk at another. She sighed and looked back to Tosh who quickly sensed what was wrong.

"Why does he do that," said Gwen taking a sip of her beer exasperated beyond relief because of the mixed signals this man was sending her.

"Why do men do anything?" Tosh countered.

Gwen shrugged and sighed again.

"I'll tell you why," said Tosh, "The same reason why a dog licks itself. Because it can."

Gwen smiled at this, but she still felt tired all the same.

"Play him at his own game," Tosh encouraged, "You might have fun in the process."

Gwen smiled and looked around the bar for someone she could randomly hook up with just to piss Jack off if he did get pissed off. He caught her eye again and continued to whisper sweet nothings into the man sitting next to him's ear.

"Hi ya, how you doing?" asked a man taking a seat next to Gwen, "The name's Chris and I couldn't help, but notice you across the room."

"You're very upfront aren't you?" she flirted back as Tosh left to find Owen. He was cute. He had brown curly hair and dazzling brown eyes. He could definitely pay his way around with the sleek way that he dressed.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants," he smiled.

Gwen definitely wouldn't mind losing herself to this guy any day.

"I'm Gwen," she said and relaxed into her chair as he got into a conversation about weird sitings around time. She couldn't help, but indulge him.

Jack was close to getting this guy into bed and he really wouldn't have minded. This guy was hot. He tried to catch Gwen's eye again when he noted she wasn't even talking to Tosh any more. She was talking to some random bloke. Some handsome random bloke. Some handsome random bloke with a great smile. Some handsome random bloke with a great smile who looked as though he could afford to shop anywhere. Jack almost vomited on the man in front of him, but he didn't care.

"You alright?" asked the man sitting next to him, "You look kind of green. You sick?"

"Do I," Jack said through clenched teeth, "I need some air is all, but it was great meeting you."

Jack stood up quickly and left the man dumbfounded. Jack tapped Gwen on the shoulder who didn't respond so quickly.

"Oh Jack. Hey everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," he answered a little too cheerfully. 

"Jack this is Chris. Chris this is Jack, my boss."

"Pleasure, sir."

Jack laughed and responded, "Likewise. Gwen, there's a situation and we have to go if you don't mind," he said with a fake smile. 

He didn't care. He'd make up a fake weevil attack or something. He just wanted her as far away as possible from this guy.

"Go grab Tosh and Owen and I'll meet you guys outside," she said trying to wave him off.

"No, you don't understand we need to go now," he said pulling her up by her arm.

"Jack?" she questioned.

"Hey buddy, if she doesn't want to go just leave her," Chris stood up.

Jack made for him threateningly and Gwen had to put up her arms to stop the two from slicing and dicing each other and since Jack couldn't die the odds for Chris were not good.

"All right, all right that's enough. Chris it was lovely meeting you and I'm sorry about this. Jack, outside now," she yelled.

Jack smirked with satisfaction as he followed her out. As soon as they were out of the pub Gwen slammed him against the wall and looked at him furiously, "What was that about?"

"I was saving you. The man was obviously gay and he was just going to use you for experimentation."

"Oh that's rich coming from you especially when you day things like _you people and your quaint little categories,"_ she said in a mocking American accent, "That's such bullshit and quite honestly I wouldn't have minded the experimentation. And you should talk shacking up with that other man over there."

"Don't change the subject. I was saving you."

"Oh yes, the big handsome man was such a danger to me especially when you compare him to something like catching aliens right?" she shot back, "You weren't trying to save me from anything Jack and if I didn't know better I'd say you were…"

Realization hit her as she came to terms that she had beat him at his own game. A smug expression crossed her features and she released Jack from the wall.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but only left him standing there. There was a self-satisfaction and knowingness in her step. Jack had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and it wasn't in anyway true. Jack Harkness didn't get jealous. Although there was that one time with Owen. he had spent days thinking up gruesome ways to torture and kill him. And then there was Rhys whom he just always wanted to punch even though the man had done nothing wrong. And then the clown in the bar who he just wanted to…dammit Harkness!

**Step 9: Do not get too emotionally attached. It would only complicate things. Keep your distance while still being ever so charming. **

Gwen cried in his arms all through the night. The situation had been horrible. Five innocent children had died and she had just broken down in his arms. They sat on the sofa. Her knees were to her chest and she cried on Jack's shoulder. He hugged her and held her not saying anything. He was just there for her and that's all she really needed.

He hated seeing her in this state. He hated to see her hurt and crying. He just wanted to kiss those tears away and let her know that he was there and constant. That he would always be there.

She cried herself to sleep and he held her in his arms for hours just looking at her. She looked so beautiful and innocent as she slept. He felt like he could just watch her sleep forever and with the right kind of sedative he really could do just that, but because they had work in the morning he couldn't risk it. 

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his office. He opened the latch and carefully laid her on his bed in his room that only Ianto knew about as far as he knew. He took off his shirt and pants leaving on some boxers and lay down beside her. He pulled her to him and stroked her cheek. In a way he not only comforted her, but she comforted him and before he knew it he had fallen into his own comfortable sleep. The first time in a long time he didn't dream of wars, or destruction or memories. He dreamt about her smile and her laugh and grinned at the thought of her waking up to find herself in his bed.

He then dreamed of something completely different. Something he never thought he'd see himself doing. He dreamed of waking up in her arms on regular basis and kissing her good morning. He dreamed of getting into playful water gun fights with her in a park and then fighting her to the ground and kissing her passionately. He dreamed of all those stupid silly things couples do when they're…in love.

**Step 10: If you have done all these things correctly then here is the final step. Get them alone. Whisper sweet seduction in their ear for the final time and if you do this correctly by the end of the night you will be the one getting pushed against the wall making your subject believe they had initialized the seduction and not the other way around though you have properly prepared them for it (See steps 1-9 for preparation skills)**

Jack slammed her against the wall and kissed her long, hard and without mercy. It wasn't soft and sensuous. It was rough and deliberate. He had had enough and he wanted her and tonight he made it his firm goal to have her. She had responded immediately. There was lust, fire and passion in her eyes and the urge to have him just as much as he wanted her.

"I hate the way you can always tell when I'm lying," she told him as he started to kiss along her collarbone.

Everyone had left. It was only them. They had gotten into this fight in the boardroom about how he never let her into his life and always kept her at a distance. That fight had quickly turned into a fight about the little things they hated about each other. And then he cracked. He just couldn't help it. He grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Next thing he knew he was throwing her against the wall and letting her firmly know that if she wanted in so bad, well…she was in.

His hands were all over. He went from her hair to her waist to legs while she explored his back. Her fingers trailed over him delicately rough and he was just so aroused.

"You are so goddamn stubborn," he said catching her swollen lips again.

Their tongues dueled for control and Gwen wasn't about to let him have it, but like most men he got his way. She bit down on his lip as he went to pull away again for air and he growled at the sensation of the gap in between her teeth. 

"I hate how you're always in control of everything."

"I hate how you're always in control of me," he countered.

He picked her up and roughly pushed her onto the boardroom table. She opened her legs to give him more room as his erection pressed against her inner thigh. He didn't waste any time with the buttons on her shirt and released her mouth only to rip open her top to reveal a blue lacy bra. He attacked her chest as Gwen worked on his own shirt. She slipped off the straps and proceeded with the buttons. She gave a slight moan when he licked in-between her breast crevice working his way back up to her neck. Man, she was going to be bruised in the morning she thought.

He went to work at her jeans, but she had had enough of him being in control. She stopped his hand and pushed him forward back against the wall as she jumped back down from the boardroom table. He was taken aback by this thinking there was something wrong, but she began to kiss him deeply again. She opened his own zip on the trousers letting them drop to the ground and felt him through the material of his boxers.

The way her fingers brushed him and worked ever so softly caused his erection to double in size. God, they really did work magic he thought. There was an ache forming, and need crying out. He needed her now, but she wasn't going to let that happen, not yet.

She worked the last of his shirt off and moved her hand to explore his chest while licking at various places. Her other hand continued to stroke him and he felt like he was going to come before they had even started anything yet. She licked and kissed his chest gradually lowering herself until she kissed a sensitive area on his lower chest.

"Gwen," he managed and she smiled at his response continuing down.

She pulled down his boxer shorts and took in his size with wide eyes. He smiled at her reaction and couldn't help, but be pleased himself. She licked him ever so slightly and Jack had to grit his teeth. Her tongue against his hardness was…oh God, he couldn't describe it, but the way she licked along the length and kissed along his balls and the…

"Gwen," he could barely control himself. This was ridiculous. He was going to come soon if she didn't stop. He couldn't let that happen though. She wasn't going to win and before he knew it he pulled her up carrying her in his arms naked he ran as fast as he could to his bedroom.

She pulled him on top of her on the bed and he began to kiss her frivolously again. She was still far too clothed to his liking and succeeded in getting her jeans off. Jack's hand traveled down from her hair to her neck as he continued to kiss her lingering on her breasts. He traced a path along her stomach with his hand until he reached her clit. He couldn't believe how wet she was even through the material. Clever fingers stroked her in between her legs as he teased her.

"Jack," she started. He was just as bad as she was with the teasing.

He unclasped her bra with ease finally ridding himself of the offending garment. He sucked at each breast and Gwen couldn't help, but let a small moan escape her mouth. His hips rocked against hers the entire time making her ache with even more want. His mouth moved lower and lower and she laughed at what he was doing next. He bit at her underwear and began to take it off with his teeth.

"You're an animal," she told him.

"Oh yeah," it wasn't a question as pulled himself back over her, "And you're beautiful."

She wrapped a leg around him and looked him in the eyes. The tip of him close to her clit. He looked straight into hers. He swore he lost himself in her eyes alone.

He smiled that same smile he gave her when he had first returned. The kind of smile that told her that he was happy and nervous. Jack Harkness never got nervous, but with her it was a whole different game. It was a whole different mixture of emotions.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"-Absolutely"

Jack thrust into her. Her eyes widened as his rolled up into the back of his head. It was like a surge of energy had been transferred, some kind of perfect balanced…connection. So warm, so loving and so deep. 

He went deliberately slow enjoying the feel of her hot body against him also allowing her to become accustomed to his size. He kissed her again as she moaned into his mouth. Her hands found his as they sunk into the mattress. Her eyes closed as she began to climax. She began to thrust with him finding a medium and they moved with perfect symmetry. Jack could feel himself coming to. Their bodies slicked with sweet sweat and their hearts beating as one. Jack tried to think when sex was ever this…intimate.

"Jack," she said his name.

That just about undid him as he began to thrust faster and harder, desperate with desire and mutual need. The sensation was erratic and intense and she arched into him. His heart drummed in his ears, his ache for her felt…and he knew it. She was his. Always had been and always will be just like he was hers. He could tell that he did what he swore he would never allow himself to do. He fell in love with her.

They climaxed in unison. Sweat glistened across their bodies as they cried each other's name. He filled her and collapsed on top of her, his nude form entangled with hers. This feeling he had was different. He didn't feel empty any more, not really. He looked down at her and smiled.

She had a dreamy like expression on her face as she tried to catch her breath. She saw him smiling at her and she couldn't help, but smile back. Owen was right about her being the best. No one had ever been able to do what she had just done to him.

"I hate the way you've undone me they way you did," he told her. She gave him a small grin as he continued, "I like how yell my name as you come."

She looked at him tenderly and kissed him softly. He lay down next to her still inside her as she ran her fingers softly across his cheek facing him, "I like the way you react when I kiss you like so."

She kissed him softly on the sensitive area on his chest and shivered and hardened again. Her eyes went wide and he couldn't help, but laugh as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"I like having you here."

"I like being here."

He finally pulled out of her as she turned around. He wrapped a possessive arm around her and pulled her back to his chest. She smiled as he tightened his hold almost as though he never wanted to let go and he didn't want to let go. He got another sniff of her hair. She changed her shampoo he noted. Vanilla. He liked vanilla and he smiled at how corny he was acting now.

"I like the smell of your hair."

"I like the smell of _you_."

"I," he started and stopped. Her eyes were closing as she settled comfortably on the pillow. He whispered in her ear ever so tenderly stroking her hair, "I love you."

She whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
